


The Best Is Yet To Come

by In_Genius



Series: My Nightmare I Woke Up To [6]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marshall, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deaf Character, Dinner, Double Anal Penetration, Eminem in a sweater, Facials, Foot Massage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nosiness, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Showing Off, Sign Language, Size Difference, Strip Tease, Talking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Genius/pseuds/In_Genius
Summary: July 2019: Marshall is in L.A. on an impromptu getaway with his boyfriend Nicolas. Surprisingly, MGK is ringing at his door. Why? Apparently, Nicolas had invited the young rapper so all of them could engage in some sexy fun.Marshall's always up for that.
Relationships: Eminem/Kelly/Nicolas
Series: My Nightmare I Woke Up To [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508723
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing you need to know from the main story is this: Marshall and Nicolas have been a happy couple for a number of years now. They know each other, they trust each other, they love each other.  
> And they enjoy some kinks together. Like for example (as in "Suck it, Slut!"), engaging in semi-public oral sex. Kelly enjoyed their show and, apparently, was quite intrigued by it.
> 
> Great, you're all caught up! Have fun reading this.

The doorbell rang.

Surprised Marshall looked up, fork halfway in his mouth and a piece of cheese dropping off of it. Who, in the hell, could this be? Nobody rang his door and not this one, barely anyone knew he was in Los Angeles. When Paul had beckoned him to come here for some business with Interscope, it had been fairly short notice.

On top of that, he doubted many people knew he had a house in Los Angeles in the first place. Marshall didn't go around and flaunted to people all the cars he owned, the houses he had access to or whatever other luxuries he bought. He enjoyed them for himself, that was all there was to it.

He dropped the fork down to his plate with the vegetarian lasagna and stood up from the couch. With slow steps he crossed the living room. It was an open concept house and rather modern. Not exactly his style, but it fitted a house in L.A. quite well. White wood and metal dominated the space, big windows let in much of the Californian sun.

As he walked to the front door, the sex toy stayed firmly lodged in his ass and moved ever so slightly with every step. He savored the sensations. To feel something hard and pulsing move inside of him was one of his favorite things, regardless how much Nicolas liked to tease him for it - or with it. At the moment the toy wasn't vibrating, yet, but the slight shifting with every step nourished the anticipation for whatever Nicolas had planned for tonight. His boyfriend knew how to make the best use of some substantial alone-time.

As he was almost at the door, the doorbell rang again. "Hold your horses, man", Marshall snarled at the impatience. The troublemaker had no right to demand haste. Quick he thought, if this was part of Nicolas's plan. Perhaps he had booked a hooker? The idea sent a hot tremor through his limbs.

Marshall checked that his t-shirt and sweatpants were all in order, not that the crimson panties underneath showed themselves to the wrong person. Plus he schooled his features from delight to cool disinterest. Only then did he open the door.

Baffled he stared at the person waiting in front: a tall blonde clad in gray jeans and a leather vest, but no shirt and with a fuckton of tattoos. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Kelly?" How did this fucker know, where he lived? "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The tall blonde raised a hand into view, a piece of paper stuck between long fingers. Marshall recognized Nicolas's handwriting and some letters of his address. Son of a bitch. "You invited me", Kelly answered.

"No, I didn't", he growled. That only answered how the blonde knew, where he lived, but it still didn't answer the more pressing question: Why the fuck was he here? Now, a day later, Marshall was quite embarrassed by their accidental meet and his somewhat dissipated behavior. The blowjob had been born out of desperation, Marshall should have more control over himself. But alas, he had always been struggling with controlling his impulses and Nicolas usually only encouraged him to act them out, instead of reigning them in. So, that was that.

Kelly cocked his head. "What's with the choker? Since when's that your style?"

Out of reflex, Marshall put a hand on the red collar around his neck. Shit! It wasn't like he had forgotten it was there, he couldn't ever forget it. The collar was tight enough to be felt with every movement of his head. Every syllable he spoke, every time he swallowed, he felt the leather caressing his neck and heard the small bell chime in the front. It was more that his neck was its rightful place of existence. Sometimes he found an excuse to stay home, just so he didn't have to take it off. When he wasn't wearing it, the lack of the collar occupied his mind. But its presence was heart-warming normalcy. "None of your business. Go away." He threw the door into Kelly's face.

Marshall turned around to go and tell Nicolas off. But he knew, he hadn't put much force into the slam and the young man could've easily prevented the door from closing. Entirely a question of how much Kelly wanted to be here, for whatever reason that was.

Steps followed him inside, a clear answer. "Well, somebody invited me", Kelly insisted.

Marshall didn't respond. Back in the living room, he signed angrily and with a stern frown on his face: »You invited him? Are you nuts? Why the fuck did you do that! Him of all people! A hooker would've been fine.«

There was, as per usual, a teasing smirk on Nicolas's face. Marshall loved that stupid smirk. In the evening light the dog tags twinkled, he swore!, amused. The man in his black t-shirt, that only hinted at his strength, and camouflage pants sprawled lazily on his corner of the couch and replied: »You want him.«

Admittedly, his boyfriend had a point there. Marshall liked Kelly's voice and had listened to him quite a lot over the last couple of months. The young man was undeniably good-looking, though not Marshall's type. He didn't like tall people, they always made him feel small and inadequate. Also, he didn't like colorful tattoos, pure black on skin looked the best. On top of that, Marshall liked a male body with muscles, the blonde didn't have much of those. But Kelly pulled all these wrong things off in a rather irresistible manner. Confidence and outlandishness went a long way. A many a times Marshall had watched a video of him and jerked off to the moving pictures and the musical voice. »I don't! He ain't my type, you know that«, he denied his boyfriend's words and his own very obvious behavior. »Either way, I already blew him once, that's enough. What else you think's gonna happen here?«

But Nicolas cocked his head, knowing him better than that. »You wanted some sexy time.«

Again, his boyfriend had a point. To extend their stay for a few days and make good use of some alone-time had been Marshall's idea. Not only to have sex, it also was nice to have a few days with your significant other just for the two of you. But Marshall would definitely not say no to any arousing ideas Nicolas came up with. »With you, not him. He ain't gay anyway and I ain't spending my break teaching him how.«

"What're you doing?", Kelly interrupted. "You gonna play fucking charades for the rest of the night or what?"

On the other hand, Kelly seemed to have a rather exhausting personality. "It's called sign language, dumbass."

"You know sign language?", Kelly asked surprised.

Marshall decided to ignore that. »I didn't ask for this«, he continued gruff. »And neither did he. He probably doesn't even know what you sick bastard are up to, again!«

»That never stopped you before«, Nicolas answered.

Where did his boyfriend get all the good points tonight? Marshall wasn't particularly picky in who he had sex with. As long as the person stayed fairly quiet about it, he was likely up for it. Even though he was gay, he sometimes had sex with women. It wasn't really about sex, attraction often didn't matter, but of course the times when everything overlapped were all the more sweeter for it. Like tonight. They both knew, Marshall wasn't actually averse to this idea at all, the arguing was part of the game. »Exactly. If I wanted him, I would've invited him myself.«

Nicolas snickered quietly. »You kinda had your mouth full.«

Ha, no point this time. His boyfriend was slipping up. Marshall always had his mouth full, mostly with too many words, sometimes with a nice dick. Both never stopped him from getting what he wanted. »As it should be.« Point Marshall.

Then he turned to Kelly. "You wanna eat something?", he gestured lazily to their half eaten plates to indicate the context. They were having dinner right now. Whatever Nicolas planned to happen tonight, wouldn't be happening for a little while yet.

Kelly shrugged with his shoulders. "Sure." Then he took a seat on the short end of the L-shaped couch.

Marshall walked into the adjoining kitchen area to fix a plate of lasagna for Kelly, he poured him some coke as well and finally set all of it in front of the young man on the couch.

With a grin, Kelly pointed to the flat screen TV, where youtube had been playing through one of his lists. "You watch my videos?"

Shit! Fuck! "Nicolas likes to listen to you", he lied. There was no way in hell he would admit to the young rapper, that he had taken quite a liken to his music. Not after the shit that sucker had done. Marshall was aware, he was being petty and childish, but that's how he was

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow about the lie, knowing exactly what was going on and obviously pleased with his decision to invite Kelly over. They both knew, Marshall squirmed when he had a crush on someone, more so when he didn't want to admit to the fact. But for know his boyfriend stayed silent and ate his food.

Sitting back down himself, the movement pressed the sex toy in him and reminded Marshall of how much it was there. The surprise about Kelly's appearance had pushed the awareness of it into the back of his mind for a moment, now it was back front and center. He tensed his muscles to heighten the feeling of fullness for a second, not enough. Then Marshall grabbed his plate and finished the bite, that was still on his fork.

"No beer?", Kelly complained.

"Eat your dinner", Marshall ordered in the same voice he used with his daughters and little brother. Even though all but one of them were adults now, some habits died hard.

Kelly pouted briefly but ate his dinner. An inquisitive look appeared on his face as he examined the lasagna, chewing his bite. Then he looked up toward the kitchen area, where the remnants of the cooking process were still visible. "Your boy toy cooks well", he said with audible astonishment.

Marshall snorted amused. "He really doesn't. He can't even boil water and cuts his own fingers instead of anything food-related." Something he had learned early on, Nicolas was a disaster in the kitchen.

"You cooked?", Kelly asked more surprised.

He decided not to answer that, but to eat a big bite of his meal. There were a lot of things in the house he did himself. Housework had a grounding effect on him. It reminded him, that he was just some random person, like everyone else. Otherwise a life like his could go to someone's head quite massively.

Kelly chuckled into his lasagna. "Eminem cooks his own dinner, that's a bit pathetic."

"It's Marshall", he explained. He hated it, when people mixed his names up. It wasn't hard to get them straight: Slim Shady was a metaphor, Eminem was the professional musician and Marshall was the actual person. Easy.

"Colson", the young man offered his own first name.

Marshall pointed to his boyfriend: "Nicolas. He finds 'boy toy' degrading, so don't." Possibly, it annoyed Marshall more than his partner, but it just grated on his nerves whenever words were used wrong. "There actually ain't an age difference", he explained further; more precisely, four years wasn't a difference of any significant importance.

"Uh-hu", Colson mumbled while chewing. "He doesn't look that old, though."

Marshall raised his eyebrows at the comment. "So?"

"Okay, fine, you don't look terribly old, either", Colson shrugged his own thoughts off.

He still wasn't sure what the blonde was aiming at here. "You came to my house, so that obviously doesn't bother you." If you went to an address someone gave you after you gotten a blowjob from them, well, wasn't that some form of acceptance or affirmation? Colson could not claim, something sex related hadn't crossed his mind coming here. If he had objections about his age or anything, he shouldn't have come.

The young man took a sip from his coke, his eyes darting between the two of them. "So, you two are, like, an actual thing or something?"

Marshall weighed his head. "One could say that."

Colson looked at him questioningly. "You don't sound so sure."

"I'm sure enough", he growled low. "Your question just wasn't very precise. 'Actual thing' ain't an expression, dude. If you wanna know something, ask properly." How did Colson not know that? He had taught this to his own children as soon as they had started putting real words together. Only when you asked the right questions, could you expect a useful answer.

"God, you're such a dad." And Colson was such a brat, how fitting. "What I meant was, are you two in a relationship, like, a real one? That precise enough for you."

Marshall huffed. "Barely. Why you wanna know anyway?" Here he should stop talking and stop divulging information nobody else needed to know. But this was his home, where he unwound and relaxed, instead of trying to control himself. Plus, considering what Nicolas's plans were for the rest of the night, other things would certainly get exposed anyway. Did this matter then? "But if you need to know, yes, we're in a relationship, like, a real one." Yes, he was mocking Colson's choice of words.

"But you still do it with other people?" Colson stated the obvious, after all he had been and presumably would be one of those other people, for a few more hours at least.

"Seems that way", he answered equally vague as before. "Again, you came to my house, so it can't really bother you."

Colson cocked his head. "Ain't that weird? Don't you get jealous and shit? Maybe that works differently for gay people."

"You're an idiot", Marshall answered and shook his head about the stupidity of this question. "It works for us. A relationship has to work with what you have, not what you wish you had." For them this meant, Marshall had never been much of an exclusive lover and, luckily, Nicolas wasn't much invested in the perfect Hollywood romance. They had found a satisfying way to make it work for the both of them and since their ninth anniversary was coming up soon, he'd say it was a damn good way. "You wanna play couples counselor or some shit?", he asked doubtful.

"Oh God, no." Kelly shook his head, taking another bite of his food. "It's just ... interesting, you know. I know your songs, they're full with people cheating on each other and stuff. That's real then, hm?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I ain't talking about my songs now. If you wanna-", he interrupted himself, for his boyfriend had something to say.

»Let the kid have his fun«, Nicolas suggested amused. »Curiosity is a good thing. You're his idol, he wants to be just like you. He learned from you how to rap, now teach him how to slut.«

For a moment he mulled over, if this was worth a response or not.

"What did he say?", Colson asked before he could reach a decision. "You need to translate."

"The hell I do", he growled. "He was mocking your nosiness." And he was mocking Marshall's life choices in the process, but the blonde didn't need to know that.

Colson snorted defensively. "I ain't nosy, jerk."

"But a little gay, apparently", Marshall quipped with a smirk. "Didn't know I could blow that into people."

Nicolas chuckled quietly.

"That's not", Colson didn't finish the sentence, his blush spoke volumes anyway. "Didn't think, open relationships would work, like, for real, aight. I mean, that's what this is, isn't it? Ain't like I'm an exception, you do this more often, right. Why don't you just break up, if you wanna see other people?"

Marshall sighed deeply. "Cause that ain't what it's about." Colson blinked puzzled, so he continued with his answer. "Sex is just a thing and there are lots of reasons to do it. Out of love is one, obviously, but love don't hinge on sex. You know, what I mean? We just base our relationship on other stuff than if we have sex with only each other or not. I mean, there should be other things a couple stays together for than only sex anyway. That ain't special."

"Sure ...", Colson stretched the syllable with a contemplating tone. "Still don't mean, you're not jealous, though. How you don't feel cheated? If I knew my girl had sex with someone else, I'd freak. Don't think, watching it makes a great difference."

Marshall shrugged unsure how to answer this. This was their personal way of dealing with life, didn't mean he was particularly wise about love and relationships. He most definitely was not. "Cheating hurts so much, because you break a promise. That's how I see it. Most people don't say it out loud, because we all just assume relationships work like that, but the promise of faithfulness is always implied. Problem is, being faithful doesn't only mean refraining from sex with others, but also that you'll be loyal and trustworthy and real, in a sense. That's all tied up into this one promise. No wonder it hurts, when it breaks. I take loyalty and trust very serious, regardless on which side I am, and I'm very harsh on the person that misuses them. It took a while to see the heart of the issue."

"Which is?", Colson asked with a frown. "If you take it so serious, then where's the issue? Just don't cheat, easy. I mean, your songs are full with that, that you cheated on her and she cheated on you and shit. Sure, there's not much you can do about what she - or he - does, but", he shrugged, "you know."

Uncertain how much to say, Marshall rubbed his neck, the familiar feeling of leather underneath his fingers, reminding him of what he had finally found with Nicolas. "If it was that easy, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. Like I said, there are lots of reasons to have sex. Love is a great one, of course, but that clearly ain't the reason you're here, right. That's more for fun. I mean, uhm, it's just a thing I do?"

Colson's frown increased. "That don't tell me what your issue is."

"Because I don't want to tell you", Marshall growled. A nudge in his side from Nicolas, meant as encouragement and maybe scolding. "And I don't really know how to explain it, honestly." Well, of course he could repeat the words his therapist had used, but that wouldn't be very sincere. "There are just things, you can't get inside a relationship, but I still want them and eventually I take them, whether that hurts someone or not. Guess, that's it, in a nutshell."

"And your ...", Colson gestured to Nicolas, trying to find the right word, "boyfriend? is just fine with that, with you sleeping around?"

Marshall looked to Nicolas, with a challenge in his expression. This question clearly should be answered by him, the boyfriend.

As an answer, Nicolas nodded his agreement.

"You ain't the jealous type, then?", Colson kept asking.

Nicolas shrugged to that, much to Marshall's annoyance. He would've liked for his boyfriend to offer a similar soul strip than he had endured just now. Then again, he probably would have to translate the answer into spoken language and somehow that felt like it defeated the purpose.

Expectantly, Colson looked to Marshall. "So?"

Why's it always me?, Marshall asked himself. Deep down he knew the answer. "Sometimes maybe? But we know what we have with each other, that counts for a lot. It's more of a warning when it comes up, you know. Jealousy has a lot to do with insecurity, when you feel like you're getting replaced or someone else has something you ought to have. Stuff like that. It doesn't have to be a problem."

"Huh", Colson made a surprised sound. "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

Feeling sheepish, Marshall rubbed his neck again and the feel of the leather collar underneath his fingertips was calming, as was the sound of the small bell. "So what? I've been through some shit in the past, having some thoughts is just unavoidable."

Nicolas's hand rubbed his side softy, briefly.

Marshall put his body in motion. "Here, make yourself comfortable", he offered Colson the remote for the TV and ignored the skeptical look. This had been sentimental enough for one night. Marshall collected the empty plates and the silverware from the table and brought them to the kitchen area. The rest of the lasagna he put into the fridge, it was enough left for them to enjoy it tomorrow as well. Of course the used dishes ended up in the dish washer, like the name suggested. Marshall wiped the counter clean as well.

After the kitchen was acceptably cleaned up for the moment, Marshall didn't go straight back to the living room, instead he made a detour to the bathroom.

There was no question, he would be sucking some dick later. Whatever Nicolas's plans were for tonight, this was undeniably at the top of the list. As much as Marshall was fine with that, he abso-fucking-lutely was, and didn't mind the particular taste most of the time, he could do without throwing the taste of lasagna into the mix. So, he brushed his teeth briefly and for good measure he washed his face, too. He ran a hand through his hair, though that never made much of a difference. For a moment he stroked over his beard as well, still pleased growing it out was going well this time around; even if a particular person had dissed it in a song.

Marshall rolled his eyes on himself. There was no reason to feel nervous or insecure. They had done this sort of thing plenty before, having one additional person in their bed was nothing special or new. On the contrary, compared to some other nights this was practically mundane. That this was Kelly and not some hooker didn't make a difference.

Well, a small difference maybe.

He dragged himself away from the mirror, before the urge to change his outfit overcame him next. A t-shirt and sweats wasn't the most sexy thing one could wear, but in his defense, he hadn't expected a guest tonight. Just him and his boyfriend, who had seen him wearing worse. Who also liked the contrast between the lazy attire on top and the silky panties underneath, something Marshall had teased him with while cooking their dinner earlier. On an impulse, he pulled at his clothes a little until a hint of crimson silk winked forth again. Better. Besides, it would be conspicuous if he changed now. Particularly to Kelly, who had a well-known affinity for clothes and fashion, Marshall had no desire to display that he indeed gave thought to his appearance like that as well. Who didn't? Everyone wanted to look nice, right? Marshall just didn't think he had the required ... je ne sais quoi to pull of a more fashionable style. Plus, he had to acknowledge, his taste wasn't always in accord with the greater public. To put it mildly.

His hand halted midair, as he reached for the doorknob. There was one more thing he should do. So, he took his phone from his pocket and opened the app, which functioned as a remote for the toy. The vibration started on its lowest setting, the ghost of a tingle. Marshall kneaded his lower lip between his teeth, as he slid the bar slowly upward and therefore increased the intensity. A low hum purred in his throat, when he hit the sweet spot: a soft quiver. Perfect.

Now, he opened the door and went back to the living room. When he entered the area, two things happened. First, he noticed Colson had changed seats and now occupied a spot on the long end of the L-shaped couch. Almost the exact spot Marshall had ate his dinner at. Maybe because that was the best place to watch TV from. Or maybe to more easily facilitate the things to come?

Secondly, both men looked at him simultaneously. Nicolas wore a smug grin on his face, as expected. If the app worked correctly, he should've gotten a notification that the vibration in the toy had been turned on. Evidence that, yes, Marshall was very much into serving both men tonight, Colson as much as Nicolas, despite his show of annoyance earlier.

"That took a while", Colson wondered out loud. "Thought you get all spruced up, now. I mean ...", he gestured toward all of Marshall.

He just had put the thought behind him, goddamnit. Defiantly Marshall snorted: "I don't do shit like that."

Nicolas's chuckle was proof of his blatant lie.

"Evidently", Colson agreed and looked him over with some discontent for his wardrobe. Then he turned to Nicolas: "What's so funny?"

Marshall seated himself between the two men. "Don't listen to him. He made the same joke earlier is all." Not entirely a lie even. "Whatcha watching?" He found a comfortable position on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table. The soft quivering from inside of him raised heat in his abdomen.

Not convinced Colson let a pause hang in the air for a moment before he answered by reading the title of the video: "John Wick's secret layer of comedy." Of course too nosy for his own good, the young man had gone to Marshall's youtube history and picked something from there. Why wasn't he surprised? "You're a bigger nerd than I thought", the blonde gave his verdict.

Marshall shrugged with his shoulders. "Probably even bigger than that." He made no secret of his love for comic books and arcade games, like he made no secret of most things in his life one way or another. Even that he was gay wasn't as much of a secret as it used to be, despite not being officially addressed. It was actually kind of fun playing with the public like this and seeing them rack their brains around a few words in a song or in an interview, like if he was really on grindr or merely joking crude. "But it's a good foil to look at comedy about death, specifically. You know, to get to the bottom of what that particular field of comedy is all about."

Bewildered Colson laughed at that. Apparently taking the advise to get comfortable very much to heart, the blonde put his own feet on the coffee table. He stretched himself on the couch and used the opportunity to slide closer to Marshall and lay his long arms over the backrest. One arm even came precariously close around Marshall's shoulders.

Marshall opened his mouth to say something about this, when the words stuck in his throat for a second. Nicolas's hand wound its way underneath his sweatpants and around his waist. Fondly the fingers picked at the laces and finally came to rest on his hip bone, above the silky panties of course, slowly, savoringly caressing them and him. The fingertips fired a shot of heat straight to his dick.

But he found his words again, so he looked demonstrative to Colson's hand, that was almost touching his shoulder. "You know, I ain't a virgin, right? No need to be subtle."

Colson lowered his eyelashes bashfully for a second. "Kinda feels like a date, with the dinner and the TV and all." Maybe feeling plucky, now that he had been called out, the blonde lowered his arm down onto the shoulder. Yes, felt like a date.

Amused Marshall raised his eyebrows. "You want the girlfriend experience?", he asked with well-meant banter. He gestured toward his clothes: "Only sloppy boyfriend tonight, sorry. Anything else, you need to order at least a day in advance."

"You take requests?", Colson replied with a flirty smile. "What do you offer?"

"Cat", answered Nicolas promptly, even using his voice. Smug pride just as evident on his face, as his desire to brag with this particular tidbit.

Colson looked from one to the other quizzically. "A cat?"

Not a moment later had Nicolas his phone in hand - the other one not leaving its place from his hip, naturally - to show exactly what he meant and Marshall almost wasn't quick enough to snag it away from him in time. "Don't you dare! Only the chosen one can lay eyes on that. And I might revoke your status."

A snicker from Colson. "Chosen one?"

Nicolas pouted, but eventually gave in and nodded. His hand demanded the return of the phone.

Before he considered that, he shot his boyfriend one more evil, warning glance, and then gave him back the device. Marshall knew, his boyfriend would play with the slider for the toy inside him somewhen tonight and, well, who was he to stand in the way of that? Even at the risk of revealing embarrassing pictures of himself.

To his relief, Nicolas put the device back down next to him, instead of trying to show off again. Danger averted, for the moment at least, so Marshall turned to Colson again. "I don't get much opportunity for it, but I do enjoy acting, obviously. It just follows to try that in the bedroom, to spice things up, you know."

"So ... you dress up as a cat?", Colson tried to understand.

Marshall shrugged with his shoulders, feeling the weight of Colson's arm on him. "On occasion. You never dress special for your girl? Or do you only do that for magazines?"

The hand around his shoulder reached down Marshall's body and pinched his side affectionately. "Usually my girl dresses special for me, not the other way around."

"You're missing out."

"Am I?" Colson tilted his head to the side. "Let's try it then. You got your cat-thing here?"

Marshall shook his head. "No way, forget it. You're way too tall." Disregarding the fact, that they weren't remotely close in size, he also wouldn't tolerate anyone else wearing it. It had sentimental value to them as a couple, he would protect that.

"Oh, that you wear in your own size, eh?", Colson mocked and patted his shoulder. "Come, let me see", and with that, the blonde stood up from the couch and went to the back of the house in search of the bedroom.

Marshall blinked perplexed, "Wait, what?" He jumped up sharply and moaned immediately. The quivering toy needed to announce, it was still inside him, filling him out and vibrating. Just to ensure, he didn't forget. His cock certainly hadn't and, predictably, was becoming hard in the meantime. He adjusted himself and used the opportunity to tease Nicolas a little more, by showing off more of that crimson silk. Then he hurried after Colson.

Luckily, the cat-outfit wasn't here, so that could not be found by accident. Having multiple houses came in handy sometimes. The bedroom was on the second floor and after conquering the stairs Marshall let out a shaky groan. Sometimes he thought, he liked things in his ass a little too much and he shouldn’t indulge in it so frequently and comprehensively. Then again, he loved it and he had never been a person to not do what he loved. He already heard the quiet screech of metal coat hangers scraping the rail they were hanging on and he walked around the corner into the expansive bedroom.

Colson stood in front of the three-doors closet and was rummaging through the clothes. Sometimes he yanked a piece out to look at it more closely and then threw it carelessly behind him on the floor. From the looks of it, nothing was appealing to the blonde.

"Told you, you should've pre-ordered. There's nothing ... special in there", Marshall said and watched annoyed, how this mess unfolded.

Colson turned around to him, holding up a cozy sweater with a pattern of tiger stripes. "You wear this?", he asked with an incredulous tone.

"Says the guy with a flowery jacket. Get off your high horse, man", he muttered. "Could you stop making a mess here?" He bent down to pick up his clothes, but a startled yelp came out of him and he dropped them all anew. Instantly he shot back up again, now a deep moan left his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth. The toy wasn't softly quivering anymore, it sent out a stark pulse reaching deep into his flesh.

Colson watched him surprised. His eyes examined Marshall closely and in detail, from his flushed face past his heaving chest and down to the uncovered strip of silk and his apparent erection, even further down to his naked feet, toes coiling nervously. "You're doing it again, ain't ya. Do you always have something up your ass?"

Marshall bit on his lower lip, sucking it between his teeth and kneading it intently as to stop himself from answering. He knew, he absolutely knew his answer would backfire on him. Most definitely. And if only, because he would keep moaning through the words. So, he stayed quiet and returned the stare. Hopefully cool, maybe perky, but that probably was wishful thinking. "What can I say, I like my holes well-stuffed." Goddamnit!

With one step of his long legs, Colson stood right in front of him, looking down on him. A mischievous grin on his face, as he touched Marshall's erection through the pants. "You go on stage like this, too?"

Marshall pulled the hand away and directed it to his ass. There it could squeeze. "Not for a two-hour concert."

"But for a small set?", the young man asked, eyes wide with astonishment. "You're quite the perv, huh." His own words didn't seem to bother him, then the blonde did squeeze his pervy ass with a strong, enthusiastic grip.

Which was rewarded with another moan from Marshall. He reached out and cupped his hands around the angular jaw pulling himself up on tiptoes and kissed Colson. The fucker was way too tall! Their lips meshed well, the kiss was slow and tentative, trying to get a feel for the other person. Until he had to break their mouths apart, another lewd moan coming out of Marshall's throat. The toy was unrelenting with its thrusts, his insides curled to steady himself against the intermittent pulsing.

Colson's other hand found its way into Marshall's pants and stroked his erection through the silk of his panties. The softness of the fabric was enticing, plus his pre-cum had made it a bit damp and the touch now felt the right kind of dirty. "You have much of a head start going on here, that ain't fair."

But Marshall pulled this hand away as well. "That won't stop anything, I promise."

Quirking an eyebrow, Colson didn't let go easy. "What?", he asked not as playful as before, clearly not continuing their conversation but commenting on their conflicting actions.

"You ain't gay", a shrug, but his hand won the little skirmish. He had more muscle than Colson and wasn't above using them to get his will. "You don't need to touch it."

"Come on", Colson snorted sarcastically, "I just kissed a beard, on purpose. I'm passed the point to care about that."

Nevertheless, Marshall shook his head. "Let's get you all sexed up, aight." He put his hands firmly against Colson's chest and pushed him toward the bed. The long legs followed his direction a little ungracefully, but eventually the other man sat down on the bed. Marshall revived their kiss, more rousing this time and his tongue chasing the other's. At the same time he sent his hands over the long, slim body and felt the bony frame under this fingertips. The vest was discarded easily.

The belt opened with a little cling, but Marshall's hands knew where they wanted to be: around Colson's dick, making it just as hard as his own. Parting their lips and tongues, he kneeled between Colson's legs and began to lightly kiss the three X's on the lower abdomen. Then a kiss on the shaft, just to test if Colson would freak out feeling a beard here. That could be weird, if you weren't used to it, Marshall would know.

The hurried blowjob the day before hadn't left much time for exploration of the other man and Marshall liked to remedy this. Even if he would never say it out loud, he had a little crush on the young man and intended to enjoy this night as much as possible. For this reason, he took a moment to look at the cock his fingers massaged. Like the rest of Colson it was on the long side of things and, also like with the rest of this man, Marshall actually preferred it differently. To him girth was more important. But he gave Colson the benefit of the doubt, that the young man knew just as much how to use this to his advantage as with the rest of the things Marshall didn't like and still found irresistible on him.

Then he put his lips back on the cock to kiss and to lick its length. His tongue drew wet patterns across the skin hot to his touch and he explored the carnal intricacies of the stranger, to which he felt an odd connection through their music. There were similarities he felt drawn to, 'cause Marshall was always yearning for someone who'd be able to understand. But in this moment he settled on befriending this dick and getting to know how his tongue could tease out its pleasures. Eventually he sucked the head between his lips. A hum purred deep in his throat as he wrapped his lips around Colson's dick and slowly drew it into his mouth, savoring the feeling of hard flesh prying him open. Eagerly he took it all in as much as he could, but this time he was more aware of his own limits. Finding the balance between unenjoyably too deep but exquisitely deep enough, Marshall hollowed out his cheeks to vary the pressure. His head bopped up and down and he sank into a steady rhythm, matching the sensual delight of a dick in his mouth with the stark pulse of the toy throbbing in his ass. All the while his fingers didn't stop massaging the parts his mouth couldn't reach and not for a moment forgetting to play tantalizingly with the balls. Colson's enjoyment of him had his complete devotion.

Somewhere above him a raspy voice sighed sensually. Marshall shivered at the tone, pleased that his efforts bore fruit. The lean body in front of him tensed, hands clawed the edge of the bed and sheets crinkled between long fingers. Breathing quickened and a quiet rapt moan from the young man.

A sudden jerk at Marshall's neck, he was yanked away by his collar. A strangled cry from his mouth as the leather pushed harsh into his throat. His arms lashed about, caught off guard and trying to find balance where his legs had none. At the same time, he tried to grab the collar with his hands, squeezing his fingers beneath it and relieve some of the pressure. But to no avail. Only when he stood firm on his feet again, did the pull on his collar cease. Marshall coughed for a second, his irritated throat not amused with this handling.

Colson had jumped up from the bed. "You okay?", he asked with alarm in his voice. His eyes darting between Marshall and Nicolas trying to figure out what this act meant and if he had done something wrong.

Marshall raised his hand in a reassuring gesture, but before he could say a word another strong pulse in the depths of his flesh drew a sigh of relish from him. Just as much of a signal, that everything was fine.

"Strip." A familiar order and as always Nicolas's dark, breathy voice made Marshall's ears heat up. He loved the man's voice and his way of stretching the vowels a little too much.

Taking in the cues that everything was alright after all, Colson relaxed again and sat back down on the bed. His erection still hard and alive stuck out from the grey jeans.

Marshall grabbed the hem of the t-shirt, his hands moving on their own to pull it up over his head and comply with the order given to him.

But Colson interrupted flirtatiously: "No dancing?" Maybe also mockingly.

He cocked his head.

"Come on, you made a show of your panties", a wide grin accompanied that word, "So, why not dance? It's the next logical step, ain't it."

Logic had nothing to do with this, but Marshall shrugged. What was it to him? If Colson wanted to see him dance, he might as well give him the pleasure. So, Marshall thrust his hips back and forth in a smooth motion, his torso rolling off luringly and he slid onto Colson's lap. His hands wrapped themselves around the man's neck for a second, as he pushed his hips forward and their groins together, moaning against Colson's lips. Provocative his pelvis rolled down on the man, in imitation of what they could do just few moments from now, and his hands stroked over the other's chest. Then he leaned backward and lifted his t-shirt just so his stomach showed off. Sliding off from the lap again, his hands grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, every newly uncovered part of his body rocking to a melody only he could hear. The piece of clothing fell to the floor behind him, not needed anymore. Playing with the waistband of the sweatpants, he turned around and showed off his ass covered by crimson silk. The pants fell down and he stepped out, coming full circle again to look to Colson. Marshall stood with his hands on his hips and smirked cheeky. "Got your eyes full enough?"

"That ... Yeah", Colson said astounded, his eyes wide and roaming over Marshall's now almost naked body. "I always forget you work out."

He shrugged reluctantly. "I like to run?" It was nice to work up a sweat and he liked to stay in shape. That wasn't anything special, no reason for Colson to stare at him.

"Sure ...", a syllable in disbelief. Colson licked over his lips.

Crack. A sharp twinge broke on his ass. Marshall jumped startled, a cry from his lips between surprise and zest. "Fuck, man, take it easy. I was getting there", he said turning to Nicolas, who held a belt in hand. With less show Marshall made quick work to get the panties off as well. The silk hadn't protected his ass much against the leather and he distinctly felt the prickle on his skin.

"Impatient, huh?" Colson slid to the middle of the bed, now completely naked. His pants he left behind at the edge of the bed, no one would need them for a while.

"Nah, he just likes to be a pain in the ass", Marshall answered, then laughed briefly. "Literally." He crawled on the bed himself to kneel between Colson's legs again and he bent down to take the dick back into his mouth. This wasn't finished yet.

A hissed moan from the blonde and he leaned back on the bed, basking in his own enjoyment.

Only a moment later did he feel the bed sag under the weight of another body, Nicolas. The man grabbed Marshall's wrists und pulled them on his back, tying them together with the belt. Which made it difficult for Marshall to fulfill his mission. He shifted his body lower to not fall down head first and impale his throat on Colson's cock. This wasn't the dick he wanted to die on.

But before he could find a satisfying way to keep sucking, he was pulled away by his collar again. This time it wasn't as harsh, just insistent. His head landed on Nicolas's knees and out of sheer necessity to not hurt himself Marshall put up his legs. Now he presented Colson with a great view of not just his dick, but possibly more important of his hole and the toy pulsing inside it.

Nicolas leaned forward and pulled Marshall's knees apart more, on his face a smug grin while he was showing off the body like this. A gesture for Colson to look closely and Nicolas reached down and removed the toy.

Marshall moaned quietly, relief and lament in the same sound. It was good to have a break from the hard hitting vibrations, that set his insides on fire but weren't enough. But this was precisely why he didn't want it to leave, he wanted more ... Now he only felt open and empty and missing.

"Damn...!", Colson's voice was hushed.

Looking down, Marshall groaned with abashment. Colson had actually followed the advice and was looking closely, with his head down between Marshall's legs. "The fuck're you doin'?"

The blonde looked up and blushed lightly, at least he had the decency for that. "You seen this? It's kinda hot, actually ..."

In fact, Marshall had. Nicolas didn't tire from taking pictures of him and he was always too proud and wanted to show them off ... It was a very embarrassing habit. Now the man took the opportunity to show him off live. Just great. Marshall inhaled deeply and leaned back to relax, hopefully. "You're pretty pervy yourself", he grumbled.

"You know how wide this goes?", Colson asked.

There were fingers slithering into his hole, groping and feeling their way around. They were stretching the ring of muscle apart. Not that Marshall minded the touch, but it didn't feel particularly sexy, more probing. "I'm not an experiment, dude." The fingers withdrew instantly.

"Drawer", Nicolas said with a gesture to the nightstand.

Colson followed the hint and reached for said piece of furniture. He threw a package of condoms on the bed and a bottle of lube.

In the meantime, Nicolas arched across over him and kissed and licked his balls. The tongue went further down and gave all its attention to his perineum and his hole. Marshall moaned lustful, the bastard of a boyfriend he called his knew exactly which buttons to press to make him pliant. The tongue darted inside him and Marshall bent toward it, wanting more.

But the tongue left him again. A short pause and Marshall breathed heavy. He wondered, what else was still to come. How much would he be made to endure until he finally had gotten enough? It seemed unbearable now, heat convulsing in his stomach, his hole desperately needing and his dick aching and leaking, but of course untouched. How much more could there be?

"Ugh, no, dude", Colson said. What was going on? Marshall opened his eyes but from his position he couldn't really see anything helpful.

"Your loss", Nicolas answered. A sigh from Marshall hearing that voice.

Fingers inside his hole again, this time knowing and determined. Nicolas. Instantly his body relaxed under the touch, trusting all of this was part of the plan. Another set of fingers, a little hesitant and more trying. Colson. Together? Marshall let out a shaky breath, his body squirmed under the bitter pressure and the weird way this stretched him. He bit his lip in a futile attempt to control the uneasy feeling that tried to rise. A distinct suspicion rose with it, that he finally knew what the plan was for tonight. It wasn't Marshall's place to have a say in these kinds of things, so he didn't bother to figure it out most of the time. But this was obvious now. Both hands inside him? Opening him up exceptionally wide? For a normal fucking he had been ready ages ago.

This was unusual even for them.

"Watch", Nicolas said. His fingers reached deeper into him and stroked the right spot.

Marshall's body arched with fervor, a lascivious cry left him. A tremor rushed through his limbs.

Colson whistled briefly. Now, his fingers followed deeper as well, searching for the same spot to do the same thing. His touch lighter, but not any less effective.

Deeply Marshall inhaled and tried to steady himself before another storm of arousal and lust flooded his body. But he knew, it didn't matter. His body arched again, his muscles contracting and tensing on their own. Another hoarse cry left him, the only outlet he had for all he felt. He pulled at the belt, wanted to free his hands, to touch something - preferably his dick. Hot agony pulsing in his veins. "Nico...las", he moaned panting. "Please ... Let me cum ..." Even though the man was deaf and couldn't hear him plead, couldn't see him plead by their positions, Nicolas would know. Nicolas always knew.

"No", the deep voice said. No room for arguing, no mercy for any pleas.

He couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Why not?", Colson asked with slight confusion in his voice. "Seems overdue to me."

He could practically hear the mean grin in Nicolas's voice: "That's part of the fun." Which wasn't wrong. If Nicolas was sure Marshall could hold out longer, then he was right and Marshall would. If Nicolas wanted him to hold out longer, Marshall would make sure he did.

One more deep breath. There was a more pressing matter awaiting him anyway. The fingers of both men still moved inside him, though avoiding his prostate for now, and kept stretching him, opening him still more. The comforting feeling of fullness wasn't settling in just yet, because they didn't move in accord with each other. Why would they move as one? After all, they were two different people. But he could feel Colson often trying to imitate what Nicolas did. It was easy to tell them apart, which made this more surreal than he was used to.

He couldn't stop his body from twisting, not only in pleasure but also twisting away from their fingers sometimes. Nervousness grew cold icicles in his stomach, spearing the hot waves of lust. Having two men in his ass ... Was his boyfriend sure Marshall could handle this? They'd only done it a couple of times before, since it wasn't easily done. This was a taxing undertaking and needed a lot of effort, patience and preparation. A lot of trust. Even if his hole was skilled and practiced in getting fucked good, a fact Marshall was very pleased with, this was different. Overwhelming and marvelous, but also grueling.

A pinch into his ass cheek. Marshall opened his eyes, having been so absorbed in his thoughts again, and looked to Nicolas, who was still arched all the way across him. They locked eyes for a moment and Nicolas raised one of his eyebrows in a demanding way.

The gesture made him painfully aware that Nicolas's dick was right in front of his face, hard and ignored. Fuck, how had that happened? Immediately he opened his mouth and reached out with his tongue. He raised his head up from the covers, stretching his neck to take in the dick above. Luckily for him, Nicolas had sympathy with him and lowered himself down. Being bound and lying down, his range of actions was rather limited, but Marshall made due with what he had. His mouth was just as skilled and practiced in pleasuring a dick as his ass was, or as it was with rapping. This would still be enjoyable for his boyfriend, Marshall would make sure of it.

So, he relaxed himself and concentrated on his task at hand, well, mouth. His boyfriend didn't mind the use of teeth occasionally and in this special circumstance that made for a nice treat, did it not? He sucked the tip in and raised his head to get it deeper, to give the dick more suction and more friction. Usually when they lay like this, Nicolas thrusted into his mouth and just fucked it however he saw fit. Now he didn't, sadly.

Marshall was lost to his mission. Sometimes he moaned against the hard dick in his mouth, but never letting go of it. Hot tremors churned through his body, originating from his ass and the fingers that still gave so much attention to his hole.

Until they didn't anymore. He whimpered at the loss and the longing they left behind, a wailing sound absorbed by the dick filling his mouth. Which was still there, so it was alright.

Until it wasn't anymore. He whimpered at the loss and the yearning it left behind, a wailing sound now free to fill the room. Marshall tried to follow his boyfriend's dick, but hands were holding his hips in place.

With an easy, slick push a cock filled his hole. He moaned lustful, relieved, delighted. When he opened them, his eyelids were heavy, but he wanted to see. His legs had wrapped themselves around Colson, who was taking a deep breath himself. Their eyes met. The blonde flashed a smile at him and Marshall returned one in kind. "C'mere", he said with a raspy voice and long fingers reached for the collar and pulled tenderly.

With effort and help, he came to sit on the other's lap, the dick buried deep inside of him and their hips rolling against each other savoringly. Colson's arms embraced him, held him tight and they kissed. It was a sloppy kiss, but nevertheless sensual.

Another pair of hands gently caressed his ass, Nicolas. Marshall closed his eyes again and rested his head on Colson's shoulder. He knew, what came now. One more deep breath to quiet down his body, to lessen the tension which tried to creep up again. A kiss at the nape of his neck, as Nicolas liked to do. Then his boyfriend pushed in, less easy. So much less. Marshall growled, the stress on his hole was intense and biting. Out of reflex he was pulling at the belt, wanted to hold on to something but couldn't. His nails dug into his palms. But the expanding feeling of fullness was overwhelming, as he would burst under the pressure and even if he would, it was worth it.

They were still for a moment. He could only hear his own blood rush through his veins, as he tried to find anything left in him that looked like composure. Which there wasn't. There was more yet to come, Marshall knew, the best was yet to come and he already was a wreck. His body barely able to sit upright on his own, but he had two pairs of hands holding him and he bent toward all of them, wanting more of them. He always needed more.

Then Nicolas slowly moved again, only for Colson to follow shortly after.

Marshall's breath hitched, barely more than a wheeze and the sounds from his throat had it all, pain and lust and rapture. His body rocked on its own on every push, all the hands taking him, holding him and conquering his skin, too hot and too tingly. Tongues of fire licked and tasted his flesh forever, deep from inside of him and every new thrust let them eat up more. But he would not vanish. There was so much inside of him, full to overflowing and his body was barely able to contain it all, as if the fullness would tear him apart. He couldn't keep it for himself, everyone should live to see, to hear, to feel. He only had his voice to sound out the pleasure and desire and ecstasy, the thrill of being consumed.

"Cum", a dark voice whispered into his ear, a bite followed.

Yet, he was still here.

A shudder through his body and he came. Delight was in every tremor and every shaken sound his body released. But their greedy hands were still all over him, their hard flesh were still moving inside of him and they were still burning through him. Their moaning filled his ears, filled in his mind completely and took over. Just as much as their dicks filled his body and took him over, making him unable to do anything else than move with their thrusts. He moaned hoarse and full of relish.

A raspy voice cried some words, a man came.

A dark growl and another bite in his burning ear, Nicolas came.

His body slumped back against his boyfriend, now being allowed to give in to overwhelm. This was everything. Feeling, knowing, causing someone else to live through his emotions, to understand and to enjoy every second of him, of life. In one moment.

Marshall blinked slowly but left it be after a second. His breathing was shallow and his body heavy with satiety and fulfillment and content. A satisfied hum purred in his throat. Strong arms around him, held him close and safe and he knew, everything was alright.

Finally his own arms were free again and with great care he was laid to rest on the covers. He buried his head in a pillow. Warm fingers caressed his head.

"Fuck, man ... wow", a raspy voice said and amazement was clearly audible, somewhere behind him. Marshall had no will to care for this at the moment. A hand on his ass, fingers spreading his cheeks apart. He winced.

The sound of a slap. Certainly Nicolas was fighting off the jerk, who tried to touch him right now. Some people had no manners and no common sense. Soft touches of rough skin, undoubtedly Nicolas caressing his ass cheeks and coaxing them apart. Showing off the certainly gaping hole, that still thought it was pried open by two dicks, all wide an empty now. Marshall sighed with a pinch of sadness. But he wanted to give a treat to his boyfriend, who doubtlessly deserved it for how right Marshall felt in this moment. So he moved a little to present his ass more and to show off how thoroughly they had wrecked him.

"Fuck ... damn!", the raspy voice said with the same level of amazement.

It was a pity Nicolas had used a condom. His boyfriend loved the sight of cum dripping from Marshall, that probably would've made the picture now just perfect. But there wasn't. After all, Nicolas cared for his well-being more than for his own desire to turn Marshall into porn. That was true love.

He blinked again slowly, this time he went through with it and his vision came back. Nicolas lay next to him, close and looking at him intently, like he always did. A short kiss to Marshall's forehead. He replied with a lazy smile.

A small bottle stood between them, a straw peeking out its neck and a red liquid sloshing slightly inside it. His mouth did feel rather dry, Nicolas always knew what he needed. So he sucked the straw in between his lips and drank some of the red liquid. It tasted like cherries and strawberries and a bit bitter, exactly how Marshall liked it. Nicolas's hand was still caressing his head, because he liked that, too, and his boyfriend always knew.

Nicolas bend down to his ear and whispered in his dark, breathy voice: "You gave good. Gave it your all. And succeeded." The vowels were said just slightly too long every time and Marshall loved that sound. A kiss on his earlobe.

A piece of dark chocolate was held up against his lips and Marshall took it in, halfheartedly chewing on it and let it melt on his tongue. He took a deep breath and felt like his breathing was almost normal again. Then he turned his head around and looked at Colson, lying to the other side of him.

The blonde was sprawling on the bed, his long body stretched out and comfortable. Their eyes met for a moment, a simper on the young face. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"I heard that before", he answered with a slow nod and rolled to lay on his back. But it didn't mean much to him, he just was how he was. He tried to be different once, but that only was painful. "Doesn't seem to bother you."

Colson let out a short laugh, amused and lively. "I think, I quite like it, actually." He slid closer to him and entangled his long legs with Marshall's. His hand lightly stroked his shoulder, long fingers brushing lightly over the lines and shades of the tattoo. "I mean, you've always done things differently, right, with your music and stuff ... Figures, this'll go differently, too, then."

Probably. Was that linked? Who knew. "Seemed like you liked it quite a lot, actually", Marshall replied with soft mocking. He wouldn't have thought, the young man took this easy to Nicolas's level. Wasn't like this was a common way of spending some sexy time with practical strangers.

Colson's cheeks blushed and the rosy color looked good on him. But he didn't break eye contact. "Maybe. Got a problem with that?"

"Do I look like I have a problem?", he asked back and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

A quiet chuckle next to them, from Nicolas. In all likelihood, he was already thinking about the next time Marshall wanted to sit or walk, that would certainly turn into a problem. But later. Not now, now he was good.

"Looks like he likes to make you problems, doesn't he?", Colson asked and eyed up Nicolas for a moment.

"Like I said", Marshall repeated himself from earlier, "He loves to be a pain in the ass. Literally. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to show you just how much."

Colson crinkled his nose. "Nah, pass, thanks. I ain't much into pain."

Marshall just shrugged his shoulders to that. In his experience, it depended on the pain. In this regard, things weren't made equal.

A nudge to his shoulder from Nicolas, holding the bottle with the red drink to him.

"Good idea", Colson nodded and reached out for the bottle, but his hand was slapped away once more by Nicolas. A grim glare toward the young man. "What?", Colson asked irritated.

Marshall pulled himself up into a half sitting position, the best he could manage right now. Then he took the drink from his boyfriend's hands. "That's mine", he explained and drank from it.

"So? You ain't the only one who worked hard just now", Colson argued with the hint of a pout.

Nicolas handed him a bottle of water.

Colson clearly was annoyed by this. "Really, just water? That ain't fair."

A growl from Nicolas and he showed his teeth in a gesture of threat.

Marshall grinned about this exchange. Colson really was a cheeky brat and Nicolas wasn't having it. His boyfriend tolerated strangers in their bed almost entirely for Marshall's benefit. He liked to show him off, but the kick from that he probably could get in different ways just the same. However, they loved each other and found ways to live with their quirks. But one of his hookups better not annoy Nicolas or that man would use his muscles in the way God intended them: to fight.

"Just drink it", Marshall said to Colson. "Or go down to the kitchen yourself and get a coke or whatever." Marshall would not be moving for him, the blonde could forget that.

Colson mumbled, but settled down with his water.

Marshall's hand tapped Nicolas's arm and made the swooshing gesture of writing. His boyfriend understood and handed him his notebook. Pulling his leg up more, Marshall propped the notebook on it and started writing: _the best is yet to come, I know there's more and if it hurts, it's growing pains / simply dream in capital letters, risk mistakes / courage to lose, to embarrass oneself - without regret / if it doesn't work, I just take out a loan on your courage 'cause I trust you to trust in me to be daringly / our fear is a shadow casting house / we are ivy on the walls and rise above / hey, there's a lot waiting for us! Why hurry up when even soft water breaks stone?_

A soft laugh close next to him, Colson leaned in to peek and lay an arm around Marshall's shoulders again. "You're unbelievable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics, Marshall is writing at the end, are from a German rap song called "Das Beste kommt noch" by Fabian Römer (the bad translation is done by me).


	2. Lace Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colson can't believe what just happened. He fucked Marshall goddamned Mathers in the ass! That needs a second round.

"… Our fear is a shadow casting house, we are ivy on the walls and rise above. Hey, there's a lot waiting for us! Why hurry up when even soft water breaks stone?" Barely more than a whisper but clearly melodious and the face full with concentration as Marshall wrote in his notebook. The pen in his hand shook with a slight tremor that had nothing to do with the motion of writing.

And it brought a smug grin on Colson's face. He couldn't believe this was happening, really happening. Not only did he lie in the same bed as Marshall fucking Mathers - which would be more than enough - but also he was watching him having an idea. How the fuck was this his life? Colson didn't know, but he wouldn't switch with no one right now. "You're unbelievable", he laughed softly and put an arm around Marshall's shoulders. Eminem's shoulders, as if they were friends.

They weren't friends but fuck buddies, apparently. Again, more than he would've imagined. Only a second ago he had buried his dick balls deep into Marshall. Colson had fucked Eminem in the ass in the most literal, sensual sense - was he high? He must be hallucinating, that's the only logical answer for … for all of this, whatever this was. Another sip from the water bottle, pushing back on the cotton-mouth he had.

Just 'cause he was dreaming didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it to the fullest.

Slowly, savoringly Colson drew his tongue over the curve of a tattooed shoulder, a little salty and somehow peachy. The sweet, orange scent of peach that stuck to Marshall was unexpected but also cute. Looking at the brooding bearded brunette that was absolutely not the first word Colson usually thought of, not now and also not back when Eminem had been blonde, smooth and a public hazard of sorts. But right now, right here cute was a superb fit. "You smell good, you know that?", Colson mumbled against the tatted skin.

Marshall cocked his head for like half of half an inch. "I actually do know that." Not ever showing too much emotion on his face these days and by now Colson could understand why, wanting your thoughts and emotions for yourself when everything of you was public. For Marshall so much more than for himself.

With light kisses his lips climbed up the leather clad neck, his nose rubbed against Marshall's beard, soft and almost tickling. He'd seen that stoic expression fall apart twice now and Colson wanted to see it again. It was too hard to let go of the man.

It was slightly surprising it had taken him this long to have an actual homoerotic experience. On a normal day Colson was down for whatever, when drunk and high and buzzed even more so and of course he knew that some of the shit he did he shouldn't do. This right here? Probably one of those. Didn't make it any less tempting. The bottle of water lay forgotten on the bed, his hand stroked the smooth chest and a thumb rubbed circles near the nipple. The hot, thought melting excitement from moments ago now gone left his brain joyful and curious but being near Marshall demanded a reverence he didn't know how to handle. Why still be nervous when he'd already been inside the other man? His other arm inadvertently pulled Marshall closer.

And the brunette leaned in, their lips connected for another kiss. A soft, warm and unsuspenseful kiss that dragged their lips over each other and had the tips of their tongues darting out to lick into one another. Forget reverence, this was delightful. Quiet rustling as the notebook joined the bottle on the bed, forgotten and unimportant for now. A croaky, broken moan that brought a shiver to Colson's neck, nothing he'd ever believe to get to hear from Eminem.

"The best is yet to come", Colson promised and stared into winter blue eyes. Fuck, he was so goddamned close! And Marshall was so very different than his icy glare told at first.

A tongue darted out between Marshall's lips, the man biting it for a second.

Those lips felt so good around his dick … A low giggle burst out of Colson with that thought. Their foreheads gently clunked together as he laughed about the absurdity of this situation. Fucking Eminem had sucked his dick - twice, for real. And he wanted him to do it again.

"Drink your water", Marshall answered and the display of grumpiness was hard to take serious after tonight. Colson saw right through this: A defense to protect the vulnerable parts of himself. The parts that liked Colson despite the beef and the parts that undeniably liked to fuck men despite their industry. And probably half a dozen other things worth protecting that Colson wasn't privy to. Yet?

He stroked a thumb over his own lips, the touch of the kiss hot on them and sweet peach clinging onto them. "C'mon, you want a second round, too", grinning amused while he said that. "Or are you all out of juice, old man?" Hardly. If Marshall could do a full two-hours set just fine, he should have enough stamina for this night.

A dismissive snort and Marshall took another sip of the red liquid he got to unfairly have all for himself, dotted over by the boyfriend Colson still found fishy.

"If that's like liquid viagra or something, I won't judge", he added to his little joke. Maybe he should say something nicer to draw this out for longer? He wasn't trying to be mean to Marshall at all, but this was the only clever thing he could come up with. It was a lot easier to be clever with a joke than to be clever with a sincere feeling.

If he proved himself worthy, could they do this again sometime? After tonight was over and Colson inevitably had to go back to his own bed, a bed without a man that was radiating allure quite like this. Somehow his past hook-ups seemed dull and lifeless now.

The little joke drew out a chuckle from the boyfriend. He was lying at the edge of the bed, a silent bystander and cup holder - and very much not the person Colson wanted to impress. His presence was bizarre, to say the least.

"I don't need viagra to keep up with a little twink like you", Marshall responded with ease, perhaps his funny bone had been met as well.

Colson laughed again, "We'll see, old man." Bending forward he pecked butterfly kisses on Marshall's chest.

A sharp intake of breath and the chest arched toward Colson. A clear sign Marshall wanted a second round, too. A shame if the night ended here already, too soon.

Colson wouldn't let it. He pulled his lips over one of the nipples and sucked at it. As answer the other man's fingers raked through his blonde hair, a brief tug at the strands as Colson touched the nipple with the tip of his tongue. He buried the hard knob under the wet muscle, enjoying the little poke against it. More sucking, a little nibble with his teeth.

Another croaky, broken moan from Marshall's throat.

Colson grinned to himself, feeling triumph rise in his chest. He raised a hand to the second nipple that was already hard and begged to be played with. It would be Colson's pleasure and he rolled it between his thumb and index.

"Ahh … Colson, don't …", Marshall's voice was uncharacteristically soft, a breathy string of consonants. The hand fisting the blonde hair was pushing against the head but too weak to actually push him away. The torso leaned into Colson's tongue anyway, puffing the chest out for more.

For a moment Colson's mouth let go of the nip and pecked kisses on Marshall's neck instead, mouthing around the red leather collar. "You're a nipples guy, huh? Who would've thought."

"I ain't", an unconvincing moan. A harsh hiss and the whole body arched off the bed and pressed against Colson.

Trapping a hand between them that wasn't theirs. Surprised Colson leaned back, eyes focused on a hand with a little scar on the soft flesh of the thumb. The boyfriend pinched the wet nipple Colson had just sucked on. Was that agreement? As much as Marshall tried to keep the soft parts of himself away from the wrong eyes, the boyfriend seemed to share proudly what the couple had. Apparently, Eminem really was a nipples guy. "You're moaning begs to differ", Colson stated the obvious.

The winter blue eyes stabbed icicles right into Colson's heart and his bone marrow shivered. A hard swallow and he licked over his lips, the faint hint of peach lingered on them still. But Colson's hand didn't stop rubbing and fondling the nipple between his fingers.

"Fuck off, man", Marshall cursed half-serious and slapped the boyfriend's hand away nonchalantly. Moaning because of it yes, but otherwise unbothered.

Colson felt a little prideful, he hadn't been slapped away and took that as a victory. He sucked one of Marshall's nipples into his mouth again. If the man liked this, he should get it.

A hand lay down on Colson's shoulder, a thumb stroked over his collar bone. Suddenly, a forceful grab and Marshall rolled them over. Now he sat on the blonde's lap, straddling the hips and was pinning Colson down by the shoulders. "Now what?", Marshall asked with a challenging tone. "No more nipples for you."

Colson let out a little laugh, a wide grin on his lips that showed off his teeth. "Now I got you where I want you." His big hands grabbed around Marshall's hips, holding him down so he could rub against him better. A sexy ass sitting on his lap? Didn't even need a thought.

A shudder ran through Marshall's body and he bit down a moan.

"See, your mouth begs for more, honestly." The brunette was so vocal, Colson loved it. Every moan and gasp and cry was like a love song about how good he did. He dug his fingers into Marshall's juicy ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Knowing how wanton and eager the hole puckered for every touch, the boyfriend had made sure to show him.

Marshall's hips stuttered upward, a groan between pain and pleasure stumbled from his lips. "Fuck, don't-", he said under his breath and his hands clawed into Colson's shoulders.

With a little more caution he pressed one of his fingers against Marshall's entry, the hole Colson had been in only a few moments ago. The hole they both had been in, him and the boyfriend. The hole they had left a gaping, sensitive mess. How could Colson not want to do it again?

Marshall hissed again and screwed his eyes shut, his muscles tensing under the skin. A fist hit Colson's shoulders weakly. "Oh god …", Marshall groaned and raised his hips further, trying to climb off the lap again.

But Colson wouldn't let him go. The sight of Marshall's mask slipping away again and being replaced by squirming, sensual honesty was too good to miss. "I usually go by devil", he said in an involuntary whisper. As if Marshall didn't know that, stupid, but his brain was busy saving every inch of the picture above. The shuddered breath, the chest heaving nervously, stomach muscles tensing for control but the hips still grinded down on his lap anyway. Thighs clenching against Colson's body hard.

His hands let go off the ass for a moment and instead stroked down the length of those thick thighs. Marshall did like to run a lot, huh? Now the muscles were twitching underneath his fingertips and underneath the tattoo. "What's with this?", Colson asked and poked his index finger into it. A tattoo he was very much surprised by: snowflakes that circled a little crown so high up the inner thigh that his thumb almost touched the other man's balls by tracing the tatted lines; a trail of paw prints connecting the thigh and the side of Marshall's hips, a little tacky and out of place; the shadow of a breakdancer with a sword and dog tags that devoured all of the thigh and looked undeniably cool. He hadn't known Eminem even had a tattoo on his thigh, much less something like this. "That new, ain't it?"

"Not really", Marshall answered pressed, his biceps working hard to hold his weight upright and hands clawing into Colson's chest. A decidedly deep breath.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I love tattoos", he explained the obvious. Again he poked his index into the snowflakes around the crown, brushing slightly against the balls again. "That's a couple's tattoo, right?" The boyfriend had the same tattoo on his pecs: a crown surrounded by snowflakes and on the other side a trail of paw prints. Same design, same style, only the placement was different - didn't look like a coincidence. "That's brave at your age."

Marshall scoffed, "Shut up. At least I don't look like I missed a spot."

For that Colson stuck his tongue out. He'd get tattoos on his thighs eventually, only a matter of time. "So, what they're about?"

"He's royalty", the boyfriend answered in a gravelly voice that was hard to understand. Wrapping an arm around Marshall's chest he pulled him half off of Colson's lap and into his own.

A faint smile on Marshall's face, head resting beneath his boyfriend's chest. "Don't listen to him."

But the legs were still draped over Colson's lap and he was still stroking along them. Fingers softly going down toward the foot that was so deliciously presented to him. "That's your crown then? You want me to call you King Mathers?"

A soft chuckle from Marshall, genuine amusement. "Nah, just Marshall, that's enough."

The tips of his fingers ghosted over the top of Marshall's foot, not believing he got to touch him this intimately. The red leather collar around the neck a glowing speck of color against the two pale men. "Oh! The cat!", Colson exclaimed excited, "Is that what the paw prints are for? How cute is that!"

A blush flushed Marshall's face and he bit his lips. Hesitatingly he answered: "Kinda."

"That's so romantic", and Colson played a little with Marshall's toes, the foot tried to twitch away for a moment but held still. "Like, as far as couple's tattoos go I take that over some fancy font shit any day of the week."

"It's just paw prints, don't overthink it", Marshall objected half-heartedly annoyed.

"Don't get me wrong", Colson went on, "Fonts are awesome and everything, but something like that just means more, doesn't it. It's specific to the two of you and not anybody else, that's really cool."

The boyfriend pressed a soft kiss into Marshall's hair.

"You got to show me that cat costume", Colson asked. "If you got tattoos of it, it has to be so cool, right."

"I gotta do nothing", Marshall refused.

But his upper body sacked away as his boyfriend reached over to the nightstand, hand stretching out to grab a phone lying there. It was a bizarre thought, Eminem had a boyfriend, but as long as he and Colson were on the same page with this, it's okay.

Marshall rammed his elbow's into the guy's ribs. "Don't you fucking dare!", hands sharply gesturing with the words.

As an answer Nicolas gestured rapidly himself. How anyone understood that was a mystery to Colson, but undeniably cool. Marshall's gestures weren't as rapid but with emphasis, even Colson could see that. Kinda cute seeing the couple argue like that.

Then the boyfriend sat back in his place - pouting. Apparently he had lost that argument.

Colson snickered, the scary face and the pout clashed too much not to laugh about it. "Didn't know you'd be this much of a killjoy", he joked and rubbed his thumb knuckle into the sole of Marshall's foot.

"Ah!", Marshall groaned and jerked his foot back. "What the hell?"

But Colson pulled it back into his lap where it belonged. "Let me, that's the least you can do for me if I can't see you as a cat."

"That's fucking nonsense."

"That's my favorite kind of sense", Colson flashed him a toothy grin.

Marshall huffed amused, "I bet." His toes wiggled slightly.

How he licked over his lips for a moment, Colson barely realized. His hands stroked and massaged the brunette's foot, rubbed his thumbs along the length of the sole or splayed out the toes. To his surprise, the skin was all soft and the nails were well taken care of. "You get pedicures?", he asked.

"I get a lot of things", Marshall evaded the answer, an embarrassed stare to the side away from them and his feet.

Colson rolled his eyes. "Can you give one straight answer in your life?"

Marshall smirked, "Nope, only gay answers in this house."

"You're proud of that joke, ain't ya?", Colson would be and he took full responsibility, he had walked right into it. But he could play this game too. "Okay then, I just gonna picture you in a fluffy pink robe and a glittery face mask for your spa day. It's all the same to me."

With a huff Marshall pushed his foot into Colson's stomach. "Bitch."

"Jerk", Colson retorted promptly.

An uncertain shrug, "It's just", Marshall began to answer, "Nicolas likes to spoil me, aight. Sometimes that means inviting some dick over for a good cock sucking and sometimes that means a little wellness, you know what I mean? That's all."

Colson looked at the couple doubtful. Was this why he was here? "So, this all is your boyfriend spoiling you?" Guess what, this relationship got even more bizarre just now.

Marshall cocked his head challenging: "What else would it be?"

"Weird, for starters."

A slow agreeing nod. "Can't argue with that. But so's dry humping a mic stand, still I got to do that on national TV. So, no surprises here I guess."

Fair point. Colson was still rubbing over Marshall's foot. It fit into his hands quite perfectly, like how his long fingers curled around it and caressed the top easily, and how the palm of his hand and the arch of the foot curved into each other so well. The toes wiggled cute. Colson bent down to give the big one a little kiss.

"What the-", and Marshall jerked his foot back.

Again Colson wouldn't let him. "C'mon, don't be a spoiled princess."

A chuckle from the boyfriend.

"You just had two dicks in your ass but a little toe sucking's too much for you?" Colson shook his head, this guy was unbelievable.

"I didn't say that", Marshall retorted a little petulant, eyes firmly trained on his foot and Colson's hands around it. "I'm a little surprised you're this kind of perv."

"You shouldn't be." Colson made no secret of this whatsoever. Why should he? He liked what he liked and he wasn't harming anyone. So, he bent down to kiss the big toe again, long and tender and pressing his lips against it softly from all sides.

Again a tug to pull it away, toes clamped down tense. "But, I mean … C'mon, really?", Marshall said, voice directionless. "And you call me weird, pff. You're literally sucking my toes right now. That's weird."

Colson raised his gaze and grinned amused. "Look at me, weird's my middle name."

A huffed "Shut up" was the answer. They both knew it was true.

Rather, Colson dragged his tongue to the smaller toes and into the space between them, sucked them into his mouth. He could feel them squirm against his tongue.

"Y-you can't …", Marshall took in a sharp breath through his nose. "Fuck man, I-I hope for you this weird ain't contagious or something, like with your tongue all over me an' shit. This is - this is …"

Colson listened with amusement, kind of amazed how easy it was to get this man off balance. He'd bet a million dollars that Marshall had lived through way weirder, more puzzling and a lot more bizarre situations than this one. At least Colson definitely had and presumably his life wasn't half as crazy as fucking Eminem's. Even the sex just now had been stranger than this, double dicking the other man. Not a daily occurrence and if it was, that was a whole bag of weird in and of itself. But this was tripping Marshall up? A little toe sucking, cute. All the more reason to do it. Colson lifted the foot up a little so he could lick the arch of the sole.

A little moan from Marshall. He tried to pull his foot away again but Colson wasn't letting him. "Ahh, man … dude, I - How's that hot? Real question. Like, I mean, nipples I get, they're cute and all and - and ears totally, way too sensitive not to play with 'em and, like, uhm … ass and tits are self-explanatory of course, who doesn't like those, right? Right. But - But feet? Really? Ain't that, I mean, they're caged in shoes and socks all day, and sweaty and shit, you know what I'm sayin'?"

In the tip of his tongue Colson could feel Marshall's heartbeat race, his mouth firmly pressed against the sole of the foot. A soft smile in his own heart while his lips were too busy indulging in Marshall. It was hard to find this flustered rambling anything but sweet. A different quality of attractive but not any less alluring than the somewhat toned body, the sleeve tattoos or his voice. Just somehow more intimate, this wasn't a polished sexy magazine cover designed to be seductive and tempting, but how Marshall actually reacted when teased. Surprisingly cute and a little shy but definitely hot.

Another tug tried to pull the foot away, the calf muscle visibly tense and the whole body jerked a little.

Colson raised his eyes again and a soft burst of laughter brought his mouth away from the foot for a moment.

Because the boyfriend was pinching and rubbing and teasing one of Marshall's nipples and made the rapper squirm in his arm.

Marshall scrunched his eyes close, head leaned into his boyfriend's neck. One more raspy moan.

"You like this, huh", Colson asked. His fingers curled around the Achilles's heel, thumb pressing into it gently.

"Fuck, I don't", Marshall denied under his breath, then swallowed hard and his Adam's apple bopped with it, made the leather collar jump. "That's just … That's the aftermath of, you know, just now. Like … You try having two dicks in your ass and don't get sore." Grumpiness definitely was a defense.

His eyes roamed over the sprawled out body writhing in front of him. Colson cocked his head and asked: "Sore or … sensitive?" At the last word he pressed the sole of Marshall's foot against his own stiffening cock.

"Hmm", Marshall pressed his lips together to stifle a moan. He pushed his foot forward a little, a tentative rub to Colson's cock. Just a try. Head buried in his boyfriend's neck and the chest with the hard nips raised visibly with a shaky breath. Marshall looked over from underneath his eyelashes.

Colson licked his lips hungry. How was one man this droolworthy?

A shiver went through the body again but without a moan this time. The boyfriend caressed Marshall's bearded cheek gently, wiggling a fist lightly. The answer was a shake of Marshall's head. Nicolas frowned, perhaps not believing? He stroked down one of Marshall's arms - goosebumps.

"Are you cold?", Colson asked.

Nicolas pointed towards the closet, a demand hard to misunderstand.

Without hesitation Colson jumped out of the bed and walked over to the closet. In front was still the chaos of clothes lying around that he had made earlier. "Something warm", he mumbled to himself.

"I'm fine", Marshall said from his boyfriend's embrace.

"Nonsense", Colson objected, "When you're cold, you're cold." His fingers remembered something soft and warm and thick from earlier, perfect for a chilled body after sex. But which of these had it been? Colson kneeled down to rummage through the clothes once more. "Ha!", he made triumphant when his fingers found what he was looking for: the cozy sweater with a pattern of tiger stripes. "Perfect", that would warm Marshall for sure.

The boyfriend smirked seeing the choice but didn't object. Quickly he helped Marshall into the sweater, who wasn't nearly as amused by this. "Really? Come on!", and he fought against the item of clothing, not seriously but enough to make his displeasure more than evident. The cozy, comfy sweater was a little too big for him and the black-and-orange pattern was kinda garish, yet when it was finally on him Marshall seemed contend with it despite his grumpy act.

Pressing a soft kiss against Marshall's temple the boyfriend fondled the bearded cheek again, pleased that his man was feeling better now.

The red leather collar absolutely did not fit the outfit. "Huh", Colson cocked his head curious, "I kinda see where the cat comes in with you two."

"Shut up", Marshall responded but there was no bite in his voice.

"Just warm up. Ain't no fun to kiss an ice cube." A long overdue observation: Marshall was as fickle and prickly as a cat. Earlier he had come on so strong and followed every suggestion, but now he was gruff and showed his claws. Not necessarily using them, but showing off he had them so you better didn't try anything funny.

Marshall gestured to the pile of clothes Colson was standing in. "Ain't no fun to fuck in a garbage dump either, but look at what you did here."

Cocking his head with doubt Colson asked: "You want me to clean up now?" What's with his second round?

"You got anything better to do?", the brunette asked back with a provoking tone.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I do", Colson answered and stalked back over to the bed. Crawling on the mattress with one knee, he stroked over Marshall's foot again. "I could fuck you again, for example. Or at least get a good foot job from you, that be a lot better."

Marshall snorted amused, "In your dreams maybe."

Not until now, but Colson had the unshakeable feeling his dreams had changed tonight. "Is hot", he explained lightly. Bending down he pecked a soft kiss on Marshall's knee.

"This is hot?", and Marshall stretched his leg out until his foot connected with Colson's dick again, twisting his foot around it and rubbing it slightly with his sole.

"Mhm", Colson hummed enjoying it. For all of his questions, Marshall was doing this quite nicely. "Tell you what", he suggested, "As long as you warm up I take care of your clothes. And then, we're doing this right, okay?"

The head of his cock lay in the gap between Marshall's big toe and the others, a little squeeze. "Sounds good to me." The foot was gone.

A longing look at the toes that felt so good around his dick, Colson licked his lips again. Then he leaned forward into Marshall, a sloppy kiss between their mouths. Marshall slid a little deeper down his boyfriend's lap from the intensity but returned every press of lips and flick of tongue and little gasps.

The sooner he sorted out the pile of clothes, the sooner he'd get to be in Marshall again, motivation rose in Colson's chest. With a little bounce he left the bed again and collected some of the t-shirts off the floor. Scratchy metallic clanks as he put the coat hangers back onto their rightful places - or what Colson believed they were. As he crouched again to pick some more items up, his eyes caught something else.

Down in the back of the closet was a box. Unobtrusive and ordinary it was a bit bigger than a shoebox but there was no brand name or sign on it. Though the shadows almost swallowed it to invisibility, the grain of wood was unmistakable. Colson furrowed his brows and cocked his head curious. A wooden box in the back of a closet? Smelled like a secret.

Leaving the clothes be, he pulled the box out of the corner and into the light of the bedroom.

"Put that back", Marshall called over immediately.

Colson looked up, "It's kinda heavy."

"That's none of your business", Marshall objected. "Get back to putting my clothes away, aight."

But this was far more interesting. Colson opened the lid and put it aside, a multicolored, multiform inside greeted him and it was a lot of information to take in. But a light blue dildo stood out because of how huge it was, almost the length of his forearm and girthy to match. "A sex box?", he asked and somehow that seemed very fitting with everything that had happened the last day and a half. It wasn't the only dildo either, one was rippled deeply and one had a suction cup at the end. A few different sizes of butt plugs as well, smooth and ribbed or with grooves like a screw. That one, it was bright orange and the silicone soft to the touch, Colson picked up and looked over to the couple: "You take the screwing quite literally, eh?"

Marshall was burying his face in his hands that the sleeves of the tiger striped sweater clung to, lightly shaking his head and muttering: "Oh God, oh my fucking God." Though, he kept sitting on the bed in his boyfriend's arms.

Who was smirking and watched Colson intently, no shame in his demeanor only confident curiosity. A hand comfortingly rubbed Marshall's back.

Putting the plug to the side Colson also took some of the dildos out that were hindering the view of the rest of the box. A mess of leather bands and rivets was hard to distinguish, but after a few tugs at it Colson could see it for what it was: a couple different leather collars, mostly black and red in color, some with rivets and some with spikes and some with nothing, all held together by a leash. One of the chokers was actually amazing: bright red leather with a few silver rivets at the back and sides, but the front had a small ring surrounded by four curved spikes about half as long as a finger. Through the small ring were two things hooked: another bigger ring with a nice silver cross hanging from it, and also a semicircle that ended in two more curved spikes. The collar was between cute and cool in the best of ways. "Where did you get this?", he asked genuinely. Colson so wanted to have this.

"Internet", Marshall answered brusquely. "Just, put it back."

"I did not peg you for a choker guy", and not one to have a whole collection of them either. The only thing Marshall wore were some silver and gold chains, perhaps nice but a little bland.

Propping up his chin with a hand, elbow braced against his leg Marshall watched him with slight annoyance and surrender. "I ain't, he is", a quick nod to the boyfriend.

Nicolas tugged at the leather collar right now sitting around Marshall's neck, mouth drawn into a grin that looked like a shark ready to bite. Which he did, nibbling along where skin and collar met.

Ever so slightly Marshall leaned into the mouth caressing his neck, a movement so tiny Colson wasn't sure he even saw it.

"Then I'm guessing these are his, too?", Colson asked and with the tip of his finger pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the box. Although, seemed like the belt had done the trick earlier just fine.

"Sure, why not", Marshall answered, voice low and eyes half-closed while his boyfriend still tugged and bit and mouthed along his neck with the red leather collar. A hand had disappeared underneath the orange sweater.

Colson raised his eyebrows, did not look like Marshall hated the choker. In the box were a few more things like a cockring, another bottle of lube, a sleep mask, nipple clamps and all the way at the bottom lay a paddle. "Oh?" Interesting, very interesting.

"Don't _oh_ me, fucker", Marshall objected preemptively. "Come here and you get your foot jo-mmh …", the word faded into a sensual moan. He closed his eyes, head laid to the side while the boyfriend licked and nibbled at Marshall's ear.

"How about we use these?", Colson asked picking up the two things he was most interested in: the paddle and the nipple clamps. Both were quite enticing for different reasons. With them in hand he came back to the bed and pulled Marshall's feet into his lap again.

"Mhm, sure …", Marshall mumbled low, eyes closed.

Colson smirked, obviously the brunette's focus was eaten up by his boyfriend's lips. He didn't mind if that reined in Marshall's grumpy answers, why not. Instead of more talk the two men wouldn't listen to, Colson helped the sweater up more. The boyfriend's hand had pushed it upwards while stroking Marshall's stomach, but Colson wanted more. He bent down to press a kiss on the tattooed stomach and his lips followed the soft contour of muscles upwards. Holding the tiger striped sweater up with one hand, he pressed his lips against Marshall's chest again. The curve of the pecs smooth against his tongue.

Another husky moan from Marshall, fingers knotting themselves into Colson's blonde hair.

Tauntingly he bit into a nipple, anticipating the body beneath to love it. The chest arched upward a little, pressing the nip into his mouth more. Perfect. Colson placed the tweezer clamp around the nipple and slid the ring upwards steadily so the rubber sheathed ends would grip tightly. The sweater slid down a little obscuring the view for a moment.

"Ahh!", Marshall cried out with surprise and his body jerked backwards into his boyfriend which stopped him from getting away. "What the hell? Who allowed you this?" Reflexively his hands raised up to take the pinching toy away, but his boyfriend tipped lightly against them before Marshall could do anything. He surrendered immediately at the light touch, hands sinking back into the blonde hair.

Watching this little dance unfold Colson forgot to answer. It wasn't the first time Marshall gave into his boyfriend tonight but somehow this stuck. Such a short moment, such a missable signal, such easy understanding. Awe and envy and defiance raised their heads in Colson's chest.

"So?", Marshall asked and cocked his eyebrows, his fingers slowly stroked through the blonde hair. A quick but meaningful glance at the second clamp, its chain hung clueless in the air with each silent second passing.

The boyfriend's arm around Marshall's torso had crawled higher and his thumb circled around the still free nipple. Teeth pulling the sweater out of the way. An invitation.

Colson swallowed. He was the bunny in front of the lion, wasn't he. Graciously allowed to put his dick into Marshall, to play and tease him, to touch him intimately but only because Colson was the prey here. He was the one getting eaten. And he had thought this once he'd have a leg up on Marshall - fucking Eminem. Wasn't the brunette at their mercy?, powerless and helpless against two dicks murdering his hole?, having two lions sink their teeth into him? No.

A hesitant jitter in his hands as Colson put the second clamp on the poised nipple.

Marshall hissed through gritted teeth, eyes half-closed and head pressed into his boyfriend's neck again. The fingers clawed a little more into Colson's hair.

Once he wanted to be better than him, just once. Was that too much to ask? Colson's jaw tensed. "How 'bout some knife play?", he asked.

"What?", Marshall asked startled.

A little shrug, "Your box got some nice things in it, kinda makes me think you two do that, right?"

Marshall frowned and his bright blue eyes looked at Colson for a long moment in silence.

"I mean", he added, "Ain't much more than these anyway", and Colson tugged lightly at the chain of the clamps.

Another low hiss and another croaky, broken moan. "Didn't you say you ain't into pain?"

"But you are", Colson countered sharply and tugged at the small chain again. It had been a lie anyway, a joke Marshall hadn't caught because they didn't actually know each other. They were just strangers.

Marshall pushed his knee between them, pushing Colson away a little. "That doesn't matter."

"Then what's the big deal?", he asked, his hand rubbed along the leg that pressed against him, his long fingers spread out wide. His hand wasn't big enough to go around the thigh, with some girls he could so easily. Marshall very much wasn't a girl as the half-stiff cock told so well. "Know what, this'll probably do just fine", Colson relented and his other hand waved with the paddle.

Next second the paddle was ripped from his hand and thrown back towards the closet. A thunk when it hit the wooden box it had come out of. "No", Nicolas's deep voice cut the air.

A chill went down Colson's spine. Those black eyes promised to be his grave and he believed them.

Marshall pecked a kiss against his boyfriend's neck.

"Okay, no paddle", Colson said, breaking off the eye contact. "But you promised me a foot job." Some of the sizzling had cooled down, his mood shifted in a slightly different direction than before. He could feel himself be less flirty. Why had he even come her? He wasn't gay. That wasn't a bad thing to be. Sure, he'd liked the blowjob yesterday but he got a pornstar to suck him on stage once, getting it on in a backroom somewhere wasn't special.

Eminem had sucked his dick! That was fucking special.

The man was lying in front of him, legs wrapped loosely around Colson's waist and the skin beneath the breakdancer's shadow twitched lightly, making it really dance. Nice. The open thighs a lazy invitation just like the glance a moment ago and Marshall's cock half-stiff with interest but not pursuing. The body leaned relaxed against the boyfriend, obviously feeling at ease between him and Colson. The black-and-orange striped sweater askew from being scrunched up high and now free to fall back down again, revealing too much skin and not enough skin at the same time. Only thing tense about Marshall was the nipple visible and decorated with that clamp, signaling that there was more to this than just friends sitting idle in front of the TV. Perhaps these two did that? Marshall's lips stood slightly agape, cheeks a faint rosy color underneath the dark beard and his eyes focused intensely on Colson.

A pull from deep within his stomach, perhaps even deeper. His hand stroked down Marshall's shin again, fingers playing around the ankle. Being the bunny may not be as bad …

A knee lightly rubbed against Colson's side. "You're nervous?", Marshall asked and his voice was soft, thoughtful even, so different from all his grumbling before. Perhaps that hadn't been real?

"No", Colson answered, knowing that was a lie. Not directly a lie, he wasn't nervous but - just but.

Marshall reached an arm out to him, fingertips featherlight on Colson's cheek. The touch pulled him closer slowly like magnets coming together. Until their lips brushed against each other, one more kiss. "I always keep my promises."

"I know", Colson whispered sure. No doubt in his mind about it or that it was going to be good. Silly to be so sure.

"I been there", Marshall explained with quiet empathy, "With people you don't know doing things you don't always give out so easily. It's a strange mixture of excitement and disbelief, perhaps more darker things, too." Again fingers raked leisurely through the blonde hair. "Don't try to prove anything, just be you. It's the best when you're just you."

Colson felt embarrassment color his cheeks, the compliment raising heat in his head. He fucking knew that!

But his heart beat easier now anyway.

Their lips melted into one another again, deeper now, more eager now. There was still so much more to explore in each other, the best was yet to come. And it all had been fucking awesome so far.

"Lay back and enjoy", Marshall spoke between their lips, another kiss, more tongue dancing. His hands stroked down Colson's neck and brushed his clavicles, soft pressure against the shoulders for him to actually lie back and enjoy.

So Colson did, he leaned back and lowered himself onto the bed, and Marshall was following so their kiss hadn't to break.

For a moment, the rapper was looming over him with a smirk dancing on his lips. The sweater slid down the short body completely, nothing told of the clamps around Marshall's nipples anymore. That hadn't happen. The other's hands slowly but knowingly stroked down Colson's chest, a short play with his own nipples, an index finger followed some of the many tattooed lines and Marshall bit sweetly into the belly button.

Closing his eyes, Colson gripped the bedsheets tightly with anticipation. Marshall's lips around his cock struck him with awe before and now again. Being the prey had its good sides.

But they didn't. Marshall kissed and licked his way down one of Colson's thighs, the pale empty skin almost glowing in comparison to his tattoos. Not much time taken on his legs, a trace of lovely touches downwards until Marshall pecked a kiss on the top of Colson's foot.

Surprised Colson looked up, braced himself on his forearms to get a better look. From the words earlier he had wrote this off, but the smirk Marshall gave him was flirtatious and cheeky. All the grumpiness just an act, playing with Colson 'cause he could.

And Colson didn't mind at all. "Look at you kneeling for me."

Marshall huffed amused, the warm air tickled Colson's toes. "Listen to you saying nonsense again."

"C'mon, you love kneeling in front of me." This wasn't the first time even, having Colson feel powerful and superior. How could he not? Eminem kneeled before him, one of the best and his childhood idol submitting to him. The thought alone rose heat in his stomach again, flowing down to fill out his dick.

The feeling was wrong, Colson knew that now. But he couldn't help feeling it. The wet tongue around his toes went a step further and dragged a moan out of his lungs.

"You like this, don't you", Marshall asked and sucked the big toe into his mouth completely. Not as impressive as sucking Colson's cock but just as arousing.

He leaned his head back, eyes closed enjoying this fully. A surprise groan when soft pressure pushed against his cock: Marshall's foot. With eyes wide open he was looking down, the foot not tentatively trying anymore but slightly angled for the arch to curl around it and every dragging rub sure in itself. "You done this before", Colson voiced his surprise. He'd suspected that earlier.

"Of course", Marshall answered nibbling at the inner curve of Colson's foot, his beard tickling the sensitive skin.

His brain wasn't piecing this together correctly Colson could tell but didn't care. Again the head of his cock was pinched between the toes and he groaned more. "Fuck yeah-"

A moan vibrated against the sole of Colson's foot, the boyfriend was teasing Marshall. Hands stroking up and down the inner thighs, fingertips playing with the little tattooed snowflakes. The slightly too big sweater hid away the erection but for a little bulge. Enjoying the touch visibly, Marshall closed his eyes and leaned back. A moment not focused on Colson's foot that was sliding down from the lips.

Colson pressed his toes against the neck, the edge of the leather collar felt distinctly.

And Marshall moaned with full voice.

Cocking his head, Colson made a mental note of this. But now, his foot slid further down, dipping his big toe in the dip of Marshall's clavicles. And further down, he felt the chain beneath the tiger striped sweater.

Marshall hissed, hips buckling.

And Nicolas pulled the thighs open more. Inadvertently pulling away the foot from Colson's cock, but very much telling him a better place for that cock to be.

He was right. "Bet I can just slide right in there", and Colson felt already out of breath.

A shudder through the brunette's body. "Yeah, but …", interrupted by his boyfriend handing him a condom. Marshall took it and crawled forwards to put it on Colson. Warm hands, slow movements. "If you rip it, he kills you."

Smiling softly Colson nodded, "Of course. I'ma be all gentle and careful, I promise." The grumpiness was a shield that he slowly learned to see through. Fondly his hands caressed Marshall's legs, up the thighs and to the butt cheeks. Not gripping them hard but touching lightly. "Lie down, okay?", he asked.

Colson expected more talk back, but Marshall nodded and lay on his back. His hard dick coming forwards underneath the tiger striped sweater, legs open for the fun to come. Perhaps relieved some of the exertion was taken away from him? The double dicking seemed so far away and yet only seconds ago. He laid himself next to Marshall, sharing a soft kiss. All of this less eager and more savoring it. Who knew when or if Colson ever got this chance again? A hand crept underneath the sweater and tugged lightly at the chain connecting the nipples.

Another hiss, body arching again.

A little shove and push until Marshall lay on his side, never losing his boyfriend out of sight. A leg stood up, Colson's knee brushing against it and he slowly pushed his cock into the wet, loose hole. A warm strait that made room for every inch of him. Languidly their bodies moved with each other, heat connecting them, soft moans into each other's ears. Closeness more important than flurry.

The boyfriend came closer, softly rubbing the widely exposed thigh and a soft shaking went through Marshall that Colson felt inside himself. The brunette's mouth willingly open, begging even with a little high-pitched noise.

Colson rolled his hips against the other's ass, moving inside him without losing an inch of heat.

The boyfriend's hand petted Marshall sweetly like you would a cat who was rubbing her head against you looking for some ruffling of her fur. His own cock hard and standing to attention right in front of Marshall's face.

Who lay his fingers around the base and sucked the tip between his lips. His head lightly bobbing up and down while enjoying the dick filling out his mouth. The little moans and wet gasps very much sounds of enjoyment.

The black-and-orange sweater made this look a lot cuter than it was.

Keeping his dick deep inside Marshall's hot, pliant hole Colson rolled his hips, only sometimes pulling out an inch or two. Every time he could feel Marshall clamp down on him and reminded Colson again of the nipple clamps beneath the sweater. Sometimes tugging at the chain, mostly stroking along the stomach underneath the cozy fabric and imagining he could feel the tip of his dick poke against the abdominal wall. The build-up slow but weighty, this wasn't a fast release of lust but more intimate and more substantial.

Their moans and gasps intermingled to one sound, the boyfriend's deep rumbling and Marshall's high-pitched hissing and Colson's own breathless groaning. He bent his head down, mouthing open kisses along Marshall's neck, the smell of peach and leather in his nostrils.

A warm hand with rough fingertips stroked through Colson's hair, the boyfriend. A shiver went down his spine, the good kind. Without words the meaning of the petting hand clear: good boy.

Colson couldn't help but feel his chest widening. He didn't need approval from anyone, much less from a random guy he didn't know. But there was the feeling of achievement and pride in him anyway, to feel this decidedly nice gesture praising him was just good. A different kind of affirmation about how he was fucking Marshall good than the man's ecstatic, sensual moans were.

A whining gasp as the cock left Marshall's mouth, the pink tongue and swollen lips needing more clearly. Cum spurted onto the bearded face and took away anything cute the tiger striped sweater brought.

"Oh fuck, yeah", Colson heard himself say watching the cum spread out on Marshall's face. That was a sight to behold.

Closing his eyes pleased Marshall leaned back against Colson, pressing their bodies even closer together. Maybe trying to say something but too much lust was taking his words away.

Bracing himself on his arms, Colson got up and regrettably out of Marshall, another whining gasp. "Shh, it'll be better", reflexively trying to comfort the man.

Marshall wrapped his arms around Colson's neck, eyes only half open and blissed out.

He hooked his shoulder under one of Marshall's knees and thrust into the pliant, willing hole again. Harder, faster now, chasing both their orgasms. Again this magnetic pull and he bent down, kissing Marshall again, sloppy and gasping and tasting the boyfriend's cum off of Marshall's lips. Every second worth it.

The heat became too much fast, thrusts lost their rhythm, Marshall's voice crying out lewdly and cracking on the high notes, Colson's breath faltering, his balls tightening with release. They clawed into each other as they came.

Arm lazily across Marshall's chest, Colson panted into the bedsheets. Everything smelled like peach, a little earthy and now sweaty. A smell he could get used to, if he was honest. Inhaling deeply and heavily.

Under his arm he felt Marshall's chest rise and fall quickly, panting just as much. Hands with rough fingertips as if callous from too much work were all over them and Colson turned his head to see why.

Nicolas was taking off the nipple clamps and fondly rubbing them.

The hisses and groans Marshall let out didn't sound like he enjoyed this much, weakly he shook his head.

Colson couldn't help but smirk. Seeing Eminem squirm was a picture he wouldn't forget.

Undeterred Nicolas cared for the abused nips and rubbed a creme on them, didn't make Marshall hiss any less. Then he tugged the sweater down again for it to be all cozy and warm again, like initially intended. Next step, wiping away the white spurts from the bearded face.

Was that why Marshall let this be done with him no question? After all, the boyfriend had given Colson the address to this house. Seeing the two interact, he could very well believe Marshall hadn't known. Many moments when Nicolas offered Marshall up just like that and the rapper accepted, sometimes grumpy or with a little bit of resistance - real or an act? But seeing this, how the boyfriend cared for Marshall and made him comfortable now, getting the bedcovers from the floor and wrapping him up in them … Being loved this much the grumpiness must be an act.

Tired and a little sad Colson closed his eyes. Gathering a few seconds of relaxation before he was inevitably thrown out of the bed and the house. That was Marshall's rule: Hook-ups don't stay overnight, and Colson wasn't anything more than that. This was more than he had thought to ever do with Marshall. Not believing they would ever speak with each other after the beef.

Again his head was petted fondly, a pillow slid underneath. A moment later the rough hands were around his ankles, folding his legs onto the bed so they wouldn't hang over the edge anymore. Sluggishly Colson opened his eyes again, just in time to see a blanket cover the sky. Soft and warm it engulfed him.

Black eyes that didn't reflect any light looked down on him, a smirk around the thin lips. "Sweet dreams, little puppy." Then he kissed Marshall's temple again and whispered: "Sweet dreams, Ice Princess."

He'd never had dreams this sweet but Colson couldn't imagine dreaming of anything else. A promise that the best was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter [@InGenius11](https://twitter.com/InGenius11). I sporadically tweet about my progress, if that's something you're curious about.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [PowerBottom Eminem](https://powerbottomeminem.tumblr.com/). I still have more to say about slutty bottom Eminem, if you don't have enough yet.


End file.
